Gifts of Love: From Drew to May
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Part 1 of 2 of the Gifts of Love series. May thought it was just another dinner, but then she saw where the dinner was. A Contestshipping one-shot


May scratched her head with a finger as Drew tightened his grip on her hand. Another guy glanced their way, but of course, Drew would assume he was looking at her. She really hoped the glancer wouldn't mind her boyfriend's glares. She didn't want to break up _another_ fight.

"Drew."

"What?"

"You know what you're doing."

"I _do_ know what I'm doing," Drew released her hand to hook her in by the shoulder. "When do I ever not?"

May groaned. She didn't know what to expect when he asked her to be his girlfriend. Then again, her overall relationship with him had been less than predictable.

Her first date with Drew was after the Johto Grand Festival. She barely emerged as the top coordinator, so she was delighted to celebrate in the afterparty. She received much more attention that night than she ever did before and was sure it was because of her victory. But Solidad, her semi-final opponent and friend, insisted it was because she was growing into a beautiful woman.

May didn't consider a word of it until a man asked her to dance with him. He was polite and attractive, but she forgot his name when Drew appeared out of nowhere. She didn't know what shocked her more: Drew attending the festivity or him glaring at her suitor. But then he took her to a café. She still wore a sparkling gown while he was in his casual trainer outfit.

"I look ridiculous here," she had grumbled. "Why can't we be at the party?"

"Because here," Drew had smirked that arrogant sneer of his, "I have you all to myself."

May grinned widely at the memory. It was the first time Drew had been openly possessive with her. Her friends and family had pointed out how territorial he was, but she didn't believe them until that night. Her face had been so red back then. Now she rolled her eyes and prepared to stop whatever his possessiveness ensued. Or "protectiveness," as Drew often corrected.

"Drew?" May looked around. She had been reminiscing for so long, she had been unaware of where her boyfriend was taking her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he answered.

This straightened May's posture. As much as she liked surprises, Drew's were either really sweet or really...perplexing. At least, it kept their relationship interesting, she thought. There was never a boring moment with her green-haired partner.

When they arrived at their destination, she stopped breathing for a moment. It was a garden behind a palace-like establishment, and its walls were constructed of rose bushes. A passage led to the garden's center, where a small dinner table stood beside a server waiting for them. No wonder Drew had told her to dress formally tonight, May gaped. The location would be spoiled if she came in jeans.

"D-Drew," May exhaled, "it's beautiful!"

"And all for you," Drew kissed her temple.

She leaped into his arms and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you so much! What's the occasion?"

"We don't need an occasion," Drew winked. "Every day with you is special."

May blushed and kissed him again.

The couple was escorted to the table, which was candlelit and decorated with a small pot of roses. May sat across Drew, who smiled at her before they addressed the waiter.

"Welcome to Simplex Garden," the server greeted.

He went on to tell them the specials before leaving to retrieve their drinks. May was still trying to process where Drew had taken her. Yes, her boyfriend was a romantic. He might even be her knight in shining armor. But there was always a reason to his actions. Drew wasn't the type to do things because he could.

"What's wrong?" Drew leaned forward.

"N-Nothing!" May inched back. "I guess I'm still...in shock about all this."

"And?"

"No 'and!'" she waved her hands. "I'm just absorbing the scenery."

Drew frowned. "May, you suck at lying."

"I do _not_!"

"Just tell me...please."

May sighed and drummed her knees. "I don't want you to think I doubt you in any way," she said, "I'm just...wondering if...there's a story behind this."

"A story."

"Yeah, like," she hummed, "something that inspired you to come here? I mean, how long did you know this place existed? You've never told me about it before."

The waiter returned with their drinks and appetizer, which was a bowl of fresh bread. Drew took a chocolate-flavored one before grinning at her.

"Well...there is one thing."

May widened her eyes as she munched on her loaf. "What is it?"

"Remember when that fanboy gave you a rose, and you said it's okay because a lot of guys do it?"

"...yeah?"

"Well I'm not a lot of guys," Drew stated. "I'm _your_ guy. And your guy doesn't just give you a rose; he gives you a garden."

May gasped. Her eyes turned glossy as she observed their surroundings again. The place looked different this time. It was more beautiful.

"Drew," she exhaled, "thank you, I...just don't know what to say! I...oh gosh, I just love you so much!"

Drew stood up when she did, and they shared a kiss between the lampposts illuminating the setting.

"I love you too," he replied.

When the two returned to their table and commenced one of the best dinners May ever had, May vowed one thing while smiling at the love of her life. She would make him feel as special as he made her feel tonight.


End file.
